Tuney's Secret
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Pengakuan Petunia untuk segalanya, terutama tentang Severus Snape. Oneshot for SNAPE'S DAY!


**A/N**: This story may include things you can't really accept *gaya, padahal cuma Severitus bukan slash* *ditampol*. **GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**. Okeee??

For **Snape's Day**! Sev, met ulang tahun emas! Yaaay!

* * *

.

**Tuney's Secret**

.

_Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling_

_Warning: Severitus, OOC_

_**Petunia (Evans) Dursley**__'s pov._

.

--xXx--

.

_I had rather be a toad, and live upon the vapor of a dungeon _

_than keep a corner in the thing I love for others uses._

(William Shakespeare)

.

**1991**

"Aku pernah mimpi tentang motor. Motornya terbang."

"MOTOR TIDAK TERBANG!" kudengar suara Vernon Dursley, suamiku, membahana dalam mobil kecil itu.

"Aku tahu motor tidak terbang. Itu kan cuma mimpi," kudengar pula Harry Potter menjawab pasrah dari kursi belakang.

Aku mendengus.

Laju mobil membuat tubuh kami semua berguncang-guncang pelan. Kami sedang menuju ke kebun binatang. Hari itu ulang tahun Dudley yang ke sebelas—anakku satu-satunya, yang amat sangat kusayangi, meskipun aku menyadari mungkin kami melakukan kekeliruan besar dalam merawatnya—yah, lupakan itu. Yang jelas, hari ini aku sedang berada semobil dengan Harry, sesuatu yang amat sangat jarang terjadi.

Ya, Harry Potter _yang itu_, anak adikku, yang _sama anehnya dengannya_...

Aku tak pernah menyukai anak itu. Sedetikpun. Bagaimana tidak, ayahnya saja tidak tahu malu dan kelihatan seperti calon preman besar. Namun bukan ketidaksukaanku pada James Potter-lah sesungguhnya alasanku untuk sebisa mungkin menyingkir dari Harry. Tidak, aku punya cerita sendiri, alasan tersendiri... Mungkin ini semua terdengar mengerikan, sangat tidak masuk akal, namun itulah yang terjadi.

Semuanya dimulai dengan penuh konflik, sekitar dua puluh tahun silam...

.

--xXx--

.

_Everything is colorful when you are single and free._

_Then it starts to blur when you're in love._

_Who said that love is colorful?_

.

**1971**

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku ini sedang berubah perlahan dari manusia waras menjadi separo-sinting, atau apakah sesuatu telah menyerang otakku dan mengambil alih kendali tubuhku—tapi bagaimanapun, aku berada di sini, hari ini, duduk di tumpukan batu besar di tengah taman, menatap dua sosok di kejauhan dengan miris.

Sosok-sosok yang sedang kuperhatikan itu seorang anak perempuan riang berambut merah dan seorang anak laki-laki kurus kering dengan rambut hitam berminyak—si anak aneh dari Spinner's End. Yang perempuan itu adikku, tentu saja, Lily Evans yang cerdas dan periang, favorit orangtuaku, sementara aku sendiri mungkin hanya seorang kakak yang judes dan kelewat serius.

Aku tak bisa mengerti kenapa adikku itu memilih untuk menghabiskan nyaris seluruh waktunya bersama anak aneh bernama Severus Snape itu. Dia—aku tak bisa menemukan kata lain yang lebih tepat untuknya—_aneh_. Pokoknya aneh. Bajunya selalu kebesaran dan aneh, dia selalu bicara soal hal-hal aneh, dan dia membuat adikku berubah jadi aneh.

Awalnya aku bisa bilang, Severus Snape telah merebut adikku dariku.

Aku dan Lily biasanya selalu bermain bersama—tentu saja, kami kan kakak-beradik!—hingga pada suatu hari, Lily mulai melakukan hal-hal menyeramkan: terbang melompati pagar, memecahkan gelas dari kejauhan, dan memadamkan lampu kamar tanpa menyentuh sakelarnya. Dan ketika waktu itu Lily terbang tinggi sekali dari ayunan sehingga membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, tiba-tiba anak itu muncul entah dari mana dan mengatakan bahwa adikku adalah penyihir.

Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, kesan pertamaku adalah sok tahu, namun dia tampak yakin dengan ke'soktahu'annya itu. Dia tidak tampak canggung dengan pakaiannya yang kebesaran, sebaliknya, Severus Snape tampaknya selalu yakin akan setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Lebih jauh lagi, karena aku selalu memperhatikan mereka berdua saat bersama-sama, aku bisa melihat betapa sosok Severus adalah tipe orang yang akan melaksanakan apa yang telah ditekadkannya, mata hitamnya menegaskan itu.

Aku menghabiskan nyaris seluruh hariku untuk mengawasi nyaris seluruh hari Severus Snape, dan entah bagaimana, perlahan tapi pasti, perubahan itu terjadi. Aku tidak lagi menganggapnya anak menyebalkan yang aneh, melainkan sosok yang makin lama tampak makin wajar di mataku. Aku mengawasi caranya bicara, caranya berjalan, caranya menyibakkan rambut saat sedang berpikir. Aku menyimak ekspresi wajahnya tiap bicara—namun seperti biasa, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi? Aku tak tahu. Dan mungkin aku takkan pernah punya jawabannya. Perasaanku mengalir lebih ringan dari air, melayang di udara dan tak mau jatuh kembali.

Apapun yang terjadi, hal itu tak pernah berubah...

.

--xXx--

.

_Without a word, you let me know love. _

_Without a word, you give me love.  
…_

_Without a word, tears fall. _

_Without a word, my heart breaks down._

_Without a word, I waited for love. _

_Without a word, love hurts me…  
_

(_Without Words_, Jang Geun-Seok)

.

**1972**

Kurasa aku betul-betul jatuh cinta pada Severus Snape.

Lily sudah masuk tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. Aku tak bisa memungkiri kenyataan pahit itu—Dumbledore tak mau menerimaku di sekolah itu. Dia bilang dia sesungguhnya ingin sekali mengundangku datang, namun apa daya, mungkin memang tak bisa. Aku mulai merasakan benih-benih kebencian karena ketidakadilan tolol ini—kalau adikku saja bisa masuk Hogwarts, kenapa aku tidak?

Kalau si Severus—oh ya, sekarang aku memanggilnya dengan nama depannya—yang miskin dan aneh itu saja diundang ke sekolah itu, kenapa aku tidak?

Ketika Lily dan Severus bisa pergi ke Hogwarts bersama-sama, kenapa aku tidak?

Betapa dunia tidak adil.

Ya, aku tahu, dan aku sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa Severus takkan pernah melihat_ku_. Dia hanya menyadari keberadaan adikku seorang, tak pernah memedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya—sungguh egois, tapi entah kenapa aku menyukai perilaku itu. Dia hanya pernah menatapku _sekali_, dengan pandangan menghina yang amat jelas, dan dengan bibir tipisnya dia mengucap "Muggle." sambil mengernyit.

Oh, ya, aku sakit hati. Tapi aku sudah belajar mengatasinya. Aku sudah kebal. Lagi pula, kata orang, cinta tak mengenal logika. Biar saja Severus selalu menghinaku, biar saja dia selalu tampak seperti ingin muntah setiap aku muncul di sela-sela percakapannya dengan Lily, yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengannya, melihatnya, mengawasi angin meniup rambutnya, memandangi mata hitamnya mengerling waspada.

Dan aku pun mulai belajar untuk mencintai dalam diam.

Karena mungkin lebih baik diam daripada mencoba mengatakan apapun. Karena aku dan dia takkan pernah bisa bersama, akhirnya. Aku memang sudah gila karena cinta, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa berpikir jernih untuk memilah mana yang percuma dan mana yang tidak.

Mencoba menarik hati Severus Snape, itu percuma.

Tapi mencintainya, meskipun pahit, tidak akan pernah sia-sia.

Dan sekarang, bahkan setelah setahun berlalu, setahun tanpa dia, aku masih terus merindukannya...

.

--xXx--

.

_Too long a sacrifice can make a stone of the heart. _

_O, when may it suffice?  
_

(William Butler Yeats)

.

**1974**

Hujan deras sekali malam itu.

Tapi tetap kulangkahkan kakiku menerabas semak-semak yang basah dan berduri. Air mataku bercampur dengan air hujan, namun aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Aku tak peduli apa-apa lagi.

Harga diri yang jatuh bukan seberapa dibanding harga yang harus dibayar jika aku tak melakukan ini.

Kilat menyambar mengagetkan. Suara guntur menyusul dua detik kemudian.

Sambil menggigil hebat, aku memaksa seluruh tubuhku bergerak menembus hujan. Basah kuyup dari kepala sampai kaki, luar biasa pusing, dengan napas pendek-pendek, orang-orang yang melihat pasti akan kasihan melihatku—tapi untung saja tidak ada yang melihat.

Aku tiba di depan rumah mungil itu. Bagian dalamnya gelap dan tampaknya tak terurus, tapi aku yakin rumah itu ada penghuninya. Yakin sekali. Kuketuk sekali pintu kayunya.

Lima detik, sepuluh detik... Tak ada jawaban. Kuketuk lagi.

Dan lagi.

Setelah rasanya berabad-abad, akhirnya daun pintu mengayun ke belakang, dan Severus muncul.

Dia masih belum berubah. Postur tubuhnya masih sama, meskipun sudah lebih tinggi. Rambutnya masih sama, dan ekspresinya ketika menatapku juga masih sama...

"Kau?" katanya dengan mimik datar.

"Severus, tolonglah!" aku menyerbunya, menyipratinya dengan air hujan, membuatnya mengernyit jijik. "Kau harus ikut aku sekarang!"

"Apa maumu, Muggle?" dia membentak, tak sedikitpun bersimpati, padahal aku sudah nyaris pingsan di ambang pintunya.

"Sev... Lily! Lily... dia sedang sakit! Kau harus ikut aku ke rumah kami!"

Seperti disambar halilintar, ekspresinya langsung berubah. Bukan hanya itu, dia mencengkeram lengan atasku seperti jepitan raksasa yang menyakitkan.

"Lily... sakit? Jangan bohongi aku!"

"Aku tidak bohong!" kini aku berusaha memberontak dalam cengkeramannya. "Dia panas tinggi, dan pingsan tiga jam lalu... Sekarang dia masih belum membuka mata, tapi... tapi..."

"Ayo!" raung Severus tiba-tiba, menyela ucapanku yang terbata-bata, menyeretku meninggalkan Spinner's End.

Aku tak bisa melupakan garis keras wajahnya kala itu. Matanya membelalak seakan mau keluar dari lubangnya, dan wajahnya memerah di bawah siraman air hujan. Aku bisa menyaksikan guratan-guratan penuh kepanikan menghiasi kerutan di dahinya...

Setibanya di rumah, aku sudah lelah dan mau menangis. Aku lelah lahir-batin. Severus langsung menerobos masuk dan membuat bingung orangtua kami, tapi dia tak peduli... Dia langsung berjalan ke kamar kami dan membuka pintunya tanpa basa-basi.

Aku bahkan tak sempat bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa tahu yang mana kamar tidur Lily, padahal dia tak pernah mengunjungi rumah itu...

"Lily," sengaunya ke tempat tidur berseprai putih itu. "Lily, Lily, Lily..."

Adikku tak bergerak. Dia masih terlelap, meskipun tadi dia sudah mengigau… Ya, dia menyebutkan nama Severus dalam tidurnya, dan akhirnya membuatku memutuskan untuk berkelana menembus hujan untuk menjemput pemuda miskin itu dari rumahnya di ujung dunia.

"Lily..." Severus masih meratap di sisi tempat tidur itu, menatap wajah pucat Lily yang masih panas kalau disentuh. "Lily, kau kenapa? Kau harus bangun, Lils. Jangan biarkan aku seperti ini..."

Aku duduk di kursi dekat ambang pintu, tak ingin mendekati mereka. Miris rasanya hatiku menyadari bahwa Severus lebih memedulikan Lily daripada diriku, yang notabene sudah mulai ikut demam juga. Ah, kenapa? Setelah sekian lama... Kenapa aku masih belum bisa menerima bahwa aku takkan pernah diterima?

Ada yang melangkah memasuki ruangan. Seseorang berjas putih dengan stetoskop. Dokter keluarga kami.

Ekspresi Severus tampak amat sangat jijik ketika melihat si dokter memeriksa keadaan Lily yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ekspresi itu... persis sama seperti bagaimana dia menatapku. Seakan dirinya disodori sampah dengan bau menyengat. Aku diberitahu Lily bahwa penyihir punya ahli-ahli pengobatan yang tidak perlu melakukan aksi potong-memotong dan jahit-menjahit—bagi mereka pastilah dokter-dokter itu seperti pembunuh kejam.

Jelaslah, segala sesuatu tentang Muggle dibenci oleh sebagian besar komunitas sihir, termasuk—bukan termasuk tapi terutama—Severus Snape.

Tak perlu dipikirkan lebih lanjut.

Severus Snape mencintai Lily Evans, bukan Petunia Evans. Itu kesimpulan yang kudapat.

Dan aku benci adikku karena dia penyihir dan aku bukan. Aku benci semua penyihir.

.

--xXx--

.

_Sometimes, 'goodbye' is a painful way to say 'I love you'._

.

**1979**

Sudah lama rasanya... Lama sekali...

Kejadian lima tahun lalu akhirnya mengukuhkan fakta bahwa adikku dan Severus sebenarnya saling mencintai.

Segera setelah sembuh dari demam tingginya, yang pertama dilakukan Lily adalah memeluk Severus sedemikian eratnya sampai-sampai aku yakin ada iga Severus yang patah. Dan saat itu juga mereka saling memproklamirkan cinta—tidak kepada publik, memang, tapi aku ada di sana ketika Severus mengatakannya kepada Lily.

Mereka memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya dari semua orang, tapi aku tahu rahasia itu. Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas dari balik semak-semak di taman yang biasa. Dan aku takkan pernah bisa melupakan itu, tidak, bahkan aku bisa memutarnya kembali seperti kepingan piringan rusak di benakku.

"_Lily, __sebaiknya... kita jangan memberitahu siapa-siapa."_

_Wajah Severus sengaja dipalingkan karena memerah, dan Lily tersenyum lebar._

"_Tentu. Ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua."_

"_Kau betul-betul tidak akan memberitahu siapapun?"_

"_Ya, Severus. Terutama James Potter dan gengnya itu."_

_Ekspresi Severus jadi agak aneh, seakan dia lebih suka James Potter mengetahuinya. __"Er... Bahkan kakakmu juga tidak?"_

"_Yeah. __Tuney akan senang sekali mendengarnya, dia akan mengataiku setiap setengah jam sekali. Lebih baik tenang-tenang saja, kan?"_

_Severus tersenyum puas. "Aku juga tidak begitu senang jika Muggle itu ikut campur urusan kita."_

Ah, hatiku sudah kebal. Aku merasa ada yang tergores, tapi air mataku sudah membeku di dalam, membuat tameng alot yang tak bisa disayat. Aku merasa miris, tapi itu sudah biasa...

Sudah berapa lamakah aku memendam perasaan kepada Severus? Selama itulah hatiku menyendiri, berselimut kesedihan. Akhirnya, aku bisa menerimanya. Fakta bahwa aku akan jadi perawan tua selamanya karena pria yang kucintai tak mau repot-repot melirikku, dan setiap saat akan menikahi adikku sendiri. Sudahlah, mungkin sudah takdir.

Tapi apa yang terjadi hari ini? Aku seperti tersambar petir ketika mendengar berita itu.

Lily, adikku, akan menikah. Ya, dia memang sudah pantas menikah. Usianya sudah mencukupi. Tidak seperti aku, yang menggantungkan setiap lamaran dan menghardik setiap pria yang mendekat, hanya karena sudah menautkan hati pada yang satu itu.

Memang, Lily sudah seharusnya menikah sekarang, lagipula dia sudah lulus dari sekolahnya yang brengsek itu. Aku sudah ikhlas sepenuhnya, aku bahkan sudah berencana hadir di pernikahannya dengan Severus, untuk mendoakan agar mereka selalu bahagia, agar Severus-ku selalu bahagia—tapi ternyata kabar yang kuterima sedikit keliru.

Adikku bukan akan menikah dengan Severus Snape.

November nanti, Lily akan menikahi James Potter.

.

--xXx--

.

_Are there any antibiotics for viruses such as love?_

.

**1980**

Anak itu lahir. Aku tak ada di sana ketika dia lahir, tapi surat itu datang untuk memberi kabar.

Harry James Potter telah lahir.

Aku tak mau repot-repot meributkannya. Aku juga baru saja melahirkan. Dan anakku ini, aku yakin, jauh lebih baik daripada anak sepasang penyihir itu. Setidaknya kami orang normal. Aku dan suamiku, Vernon Dursley, adalah orang normal.

Dan aku sudah tahu bahwa orang normal sepertiku tak perlu berhubungan dengan tukang-tukang sihir.

Dan siapa tadi namanya? Oh ya, Harry. Nama jelek dan kodian, menurutku.

Adikku mengirimi surat entah dari mana (tak ada perangko dan alamat pengirimnya), berisi sebundel curhatannya mengenai anaknya yang baru lahir, juga selembar foto Harry yang membuatku merinding—fotonya bergerak-gerak, demi Tuhan! Dan di dalam bundelan itu, Lily ternyata menyelipkan satu amplop lagi yang direkat erat. Pada suratnya tercantum bahwa amplop itu ditujukan untuk anaknya sendiri, Harry Potter, untuk diberikan padanya ketika dia sudah lebih dewasa.

Dititipkan kepadaku, untuk diberikan kepada Harry kalau-kalau _dia_ tak bisa menyerahkannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Oh yeah, jadi sekarang dia sok melankolis dan main rahasia-rahasiaan. Bagus sekali. Kuselipkan amplop itu di dasar lemari, dan aku tak pernah mengingatnya lagi.

Namun, akhir tahun itu semua kembali.

Semua itu diawali dengan kembalinya _dia_.

Ini memang tak bisa dipercaya, tapi Severus muncul di pintu Privet Drive nomor empat. Sambil _menangis_.

Aku tak bisa menggambarkan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku ketika aku mendapatinya datang ke rumahku dengan keadaan yang _tidak biasa_ ini. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi sejak berusia sembilan belas tahun, namun aku tidak memungkiri bahwa aku masih menyimpan perasaan itu setelah sekian lama.

Aku tidak menanyakan apa maunya. Hanya diam di ambang pintu. Memandangi pria itu menumpahkan air mata sebanyak-banyaknya ke teras rumahku, sementara aku berdiri di sana tanpa banyak tanya.

Bahkan tanpa bertanya pun aku mengerti.

Severus Snape tengah mengalami duka yang mendalam, seperti yang kurasakan bertahun-tahun lalu. Sudah setahun lebih Lily menikah dengan James, namun dia masih tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Dia masih yakin bahwa cinta sejatinya adalah adikku. Dan hal itu menyeret dirinya sampai ke sini, ke Little Whinging, untuk menemuiku, darah daging Lily, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Lily Evans adalah seseorang yang nyata dan bukan sekadar impian di musim panas...

"Petunia."

Aku tercekat—itu pertama kalinya Severus menyebutkan namaku, nama depanku. Setelah bertahun-tahun saling membuang muka.

"Petunia," ulangnya, suaranya serak luar biasa. "Petunia, tolong... Aku... aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Adikmu... aku..."

"Jangan menangis," kataku tegas, entah bagaimana suaraku bisa jadi sekokoh itu, padahal hatiku sudah mencair karena miris. "Belajarlah menerima keadaan, Severus. Lily bahkan sudah melahirkan anak James."

Severus cegukan sekali. Aku tak tahan melihatnya seperti itu. Seakan ada seribu jarum ditusukkan ke tubuhnya... Dia betul-betul tampak tersiksa.

"Aku... aku mencintainya," dia meracau tak jelas ke kakiku. "Aku mencintai Lily, dan aku... aku tak bisa menemukannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, walau hanya sekali saja... Tolong, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya, Petunia..."

Aku menghela napas.

"Aku juga tak tahu di mana dia," suaraku masih setegas tadi, sementara Severus mulai bersujud-sujud di kakiku. Kedua tangannya, yang dulu hanya jadi mimpi bagiku untuk disentuhkan ke tubuhku, kini mencengkeram pergelangan kakiku sebagai tanda permohonan yang dalam.

"Beritahu aku di mana dia."

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku lelah. Pertahananku mulai jebol, suaraku mulai tidak karuan. "Aku juga... tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, Severus. Sejak dia menikah."

Sekali lagi, Severus mengisak.

"Aku takkan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri..."

"Apa yang terjadi, Severus? Ada apa?"

Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata. "Tolong sampaikan... Sampaikan kepada Lily," dia kelihatannya betul-betul meminta belas kasihan, "katakan padanya... dia harus menjaga dirinya baik-baik. Dan beritahukan padanya... bahwa... bahwa...

"...bahwa aku akan terus mencintainya."

.

--xXx--

.

_When the people you love are died,_

_they're not._

_They bring your love to the Heavens_

_to make sure that it is divine._

.

**1981**

Sepuluh bulan kemudian, Lily meninggal.

Anaknya muncul di pintu rumah kami bersama sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan oleh seseorang tak bertanggungjawab yang beranggapan bahwa aku akan senang sekali dikirimi anak itu untuk dipelihara.

Bersamaan dengan itu, rumah Severus di Spinner's End kembali kosong (ya, aku sengaja jauh-jauh ke sana untuk mencarinya).

Aku tak tahu lagi harus merasakan apa. Meskipun aku selalu tampak tegar dan bahkan mungkin 'tak berperasaan', kurasa aku sudah menanggung begitu banyak beban perasaan seumur hidup. Adikku, adik kandungku satu-satunya, telah meninggal karena konon dibunuh penyihir kejam yang dikenal dengan nama 'Lord Voldemort'. Dan suaminya juga. Ajaibnya, si Harry itu sama sekali tidak apa-apa, hanya terluka sedikit di dahinya.

_Sudah kubilang_, aku membatin. _Sudah kubilang padamu, Lils, jangan bergaul dengan para penyihir... Lihat akibatnya sekarang..._

Aku berusaha menutup mata. Memaksa diri untuk meyakini versi lain dari kisah naas ini. Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal kematian adikku. Ya, mereka mati karena kecelakaan, karena suaminya yang _gangster_ itu mengendarai mobil dengan serampangan. Dan anak ini... kami merawatnya karena kami tak bisa menemukan panti asuhan yang mau menerimanya. Begitulah.

Aku masih tak bisa melupakan pertemuan terakhirku dengan Severus tahun lalu. Dia menitipkan pesan untuk Lily, agar dia jaga diri baik-baik... Apakah Severus tahu sesuatu mengenai kematian Lily? Apakah kematian itu sudah lebih dahulu direncanakan? Entahlah, aku tak mengerti. Lagipula, Lily sudah meninggal, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan...

Dan aku juga tak pernah menyampaikan salam cinta Severus untuk adikku...

Di atas segalanya, aku betul-betul membenci Harry Potter. Dia bukan saja telah berlaku tidak adil karena tetap hidup selagi adikku mati dalam puing-puing rumahnya, tapi dia adalah darah daging James Potter, lelaki yang telah merebut Lily dari cinta sejatinya, Severus.

Karena aku bahagia untuk bahagianya Severus, dan aku sedih untuk sedihnya Severus. Perbuatan James Potter untuk meluluhlantakkan perjalanan cinta Severus benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan. Kebencianku padanya menggerogoti bagian dalam tubuhku dan membuat diriku menjadi penuh kemarahan, penuh dengan keinginan untuk membalaskan dendam kepada James Potter.

Atau, dalam kasus ini, kepada Harry, anaknya.

Aku membenci Harry Potter, sampai kapanpun.

.

--xXx--

.

_People hate as they love, unreasonably._

(William M. Thackeray)

.

**1985**

Masih sering aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Severus sudah berhasil mengatasi luka di hatinya, dan apakah dia malah sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Apakah dia berhasil melupakan Lily pada akhirnya. Apakah dia telah menjalani hidup dengan normal, akhirnya.

Meski begitu, aku tak pernah mencari Severus lagi. Mungkin memang itulah yang harusnya kulakukan. Meskipun aku tak pernah secuilpun kehilangan cintaku padanya.

Oh ya, aku mencintai Vernon-ku yang baik. Tapi Severus sudah begitu lama bersemayam nyaman di sanubariku, dia tak mau lagi berpindah. Aku tak tahu apakah dia kembali lagi ke Spinner's End atau tidak. Sudah kukubur hidup-hidup semua impianku.

Dan aku menjalani hidup dengan normal bersama keluargaku—suami dan anakku Dudley—yang seharusnya bisa jadi lebih normal lagi kalau tidak ada anak pengacau itu di rumah kami. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tinggal di tempat lain selain Privet Drive, karena si Kepsek Albus Dumbledore itu mengajukan syarat-syarat merepotkan yang mengharuskanku menjaga Harry hingga dia tujuh belas tahun.

Kulakukan itu demi adikku, tapi kuperlakukan dia seperti aku ingin memperlakukan James Potter.

Sekarang Harry sudah berusia lima tahun—masih dua belas tahun lagi menuju kebebasanku darinya—dan yang kutakutkan sudah mulai terjadi. Seperti dugaanku, dia mewarisi bakat mengerikan orangtuanya. Aku mulai merasakan _déjà vu _tiap hari: Harry bisa melompat tiga meter jauhnya ketika menghindari pukulanku, bisa membuat anakku terkena sengatan listrik selama dua detik saat mencoba menarik rambutnya. Ketika kami mengurungnya di lemarinya, kunci pintunya terbuka sendiri... Begitulah Lily dulu, dan aku yakin betul si Potter itu akan jadi seperti mereka, dan akan dikirimi surat juga...

Surat itu. Surat malapetaka dari sekolah yang mengklaim bahwa mereka mengajarkan sihir. Anak itu tak boleh masuk ke sana, sebagai pembalasan bagiku karena dulu aku ditolak mentah-mentah.

Maka aku sudah bertekad, akan kulawan kekuatan-kekuatan sihir itu semampuku—ya, meskipun aku sendiri tahu aku tidak akan mampu...

.

--xXx--

.

_Love is like cancer._

_It grows stronger with time,_

_and in the end, you're dying with it._

.

**1992**

Bisakah kugambarkan betapa besar kebencianku terhadap Harry Potter?

Kalau memang aku harus meng_gambar_kannya—secara harfiah—maka aku butuh kanvas seluas jagat raya. Kalau aku harus membuat daftar hal yang kubenci, nomor satunya adalah 'Harry Potter'. Diikuti dengan 'sihir'.

Dan selanjutnya, 'mencintai Severus Snape'.

Ah, ya, aku sudah menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Tak perlu lagi ditambah-tambahi...

Tapi musim panas itu, aku kembali dikejutkan oleh fakta baru. Oh, seharusnya ini jadi berita basi, tapi karena aku memang baru tahu, aku sempat terkaget-kaget.

Pagi itu aku menggerundel keliling rumah untuk mencari keponakanku yang tak tahu diuntung itu. Rencananya rekan bisnis Vernon, keluarga Mason, akan datang berkunjung. Mereka _tak_ boleh tahu bahwa kami saling berbagi atap dengan anak itu. Jadi aku memasuki kamar kecilnya dan sudah menarik napas untuk membentaknya—tapi ternyata dia tak ada di sana.

"Harry?" tanyaku ke seberang jendela.

Oh, entah di mana dia. Mungkin kelayapan lagi ke taman. Sungguh keterlaluan, di saat-saat seperti ini...

Aku sudah akan keluar sambil membanting pintu, ketika sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Ah! Apa itu yang menyembul di bawah tempat tidur?

Sekali lihat saja aku langsung tahu itu sebuah buku. Oh, bukan hanya sebuah buku. Di bawah ranjang Harry, di balik papan lepas, ada banyak sekali buku, gulungan-gulungan mengerikan berisi tulisan-tulisan, dan pena-pena yang sepertinya dicabut dengan sadis dari hewan bersayap. Aku mendengus.

Jadi, setelah kami mengunci semua peralatan sihirnya di lemari bawah tangga, dia berhasil mencurinya kembali dan menyimpannya di sini? Bagus sekali.

Aku membalik-balik bukunya dengan sebelah tangan, menimbang-nimbang, hukuman apa yang sebaiknya dijatuhkan untuk anak ini. Rasanya sudah segala macam hukuman diberikan kepadanya...

Ada yang terjatuh dari buku saat aku membolak-balik halamannya. Selembar kertas—bukan, bukan kertas tapi perkamen—berisi tulisan tangan kecil-kecil yang aku yakin sekali tulisan perempuan. Tulisan panjang itu memiliki judul di atasnya.

_Pengantar Ramuan Dasar. Oleh Profesor Severus Snape._

A-apa? Profesor... siapa?

Aku harus membacanya berulang-ulang supaya aku yakin bahwa aku membaca tulisan itu dengan benar. Lalu kukucek mataku sekali. Dan kuterawangi perkamen itu ke sinar matahari pagi.

Ya, aku telah membaca dengan benar. Tulisan itu berbunyi _Profesor Severus Snape_. Ada berapa lagi Severus Snape di dunia ini?

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan terdengar suara Harry yang terkesiap.

Aku juga terkesiap.

"Bibi Petunia," kata Harry segera, ketakutan melihat diriku yang berjongkok di dekat papan lepas itu, menggenggam buku pelajaran yang seharusnya tidak ada di sana. "A-aku... aku akan mengembalikan semuanya ke lemari bawah—"

"Kau punya guru bernama Severus Snape?" selaku dengan suara tercekik, tak menghiraukannya.

Harry tampak kaget. Dia melirik perkamen di tanganku, dan tampaknya dia paham aku membaca nama itu di mana. "Er... ya."

"Dia mengajar di... di sekolahmu?

"Ya."

"Mengajar apa dia?"

"Ramuan," jawab Harry, singkat dan jelas.

_Ramuan_... sampah apa lagi itu? Apa mereka dilatih untuk membuat jamu dan semacamnya?

"Sudah... sudah berapa lama dia di sana?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku kurang tahu."

Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya. Perkamen itu masih kupegangi erat-erat. Harry tampak panik, wajahnya pasrah menerima hukuman. Memang, aku mau menghukumnya, tapi ini lebih penting. Jauh lebih penting.

"Seperti apa... seperti apa rupanya?" bisikku kepadanya.

"A-apa?"

"Apakah dia berambut hitam dan lurus? Apakah... apakah matanya hitam? Dia selalu melangkah cepat dan pasti, selalu penuh kecurigaan..."

Harry kelihatan makin ketakutan. "Y-ya, benar, itu Profesor Snape... Apa Bibi mengenalnya? Kenal di mana?"

Aku terdiam lama sebelum menjawabnya. Aku tak ingin menceritakan apapun mengenai Severus kepada siapapun. Apalagi kepada Harry Potter. Tidak.

Dengan perubahan emosi tiba-tiba, aku mendengus. "Hanya pernah mendengar tentangnya sepintas lalu," aku menjawab dengan cuek. "Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk mencuri barang-barang ini dari bawah tangga, begitu? Coba kulihat... kau akan membersihkan loteng siang ini. Tidak ada makan siang sebelum bersih total."

.

--xXx--

.

_I don't love you because I believe in you._

_But I believe in you because I love you._

.

**1997**

Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Severus Snape kecuali fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir, dan bahwa aku mencintainya. Hanya itu. Hebat sekali, kan?

Jadi, aku bisa memutuskan apa ketika aku mendengar satu lagi kabar dari keponakan penyihirku?

Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mendengarnya tanpa henti menjerit-jerit dalam tidurnya. Sejak dia masuk ke sekolah sihir itu, kurasa. Sudah kuduga, sekolah itu—Hogwarts—membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Harry. Hmph. Memang itu adalah sekolah sinting, kan?

Dia menjeritkan banyak hal saat tidur—mungkin lebih banyak bersuara ketika tidur daripada terbangun. Aku pernah mendengarnya menyerukan "Tidak! Buku harian... Riddle..." atau "Jangan bunuh Cedric! _Jangan bunuh Cedric!_" atau juga "Sirius tidak mati! Dia cuma masuk ke selubung! Tolong ambil dia!"

Semua itu tak ada artinya bagiku, dan aku juga merasa tak perlu mengartikannya. Tapi malam itu Harry mengigaukan hal berbeda.

Aku sedang mematikan lampu di bordes ketika lagi-lagi kudengar suara-suara mencekam dari kamar Harry. Seperti biasa, dia berteriak-teriak. Aku mengabaikannya dan sudah akan beranjak turun ketika satu kalimat tertangkap telinga tajamku yang terlatih menguping.

"...kubunuh kau, Severus Snape!"

Apa?

Secepat angin, aku kembali ke lantai dua dan berhenti membeku di depan pintu kamarnya. Suara-suara itu masih terdengar.

"Profesor Dumbledore... Sir, tolonglah... R. A. B... Tidak tahu—" terdengar suara deritan per tempat tidur ketika Harry berguling dalam tidurnya, "—Horcrux... Bunuh... Bunuh Snape... Bunuh..."

Dia mau membunuh... Severus Snape? Severus Snape _yang itu_? Yang kabarnya adalah gurunya di Hogwarts? Apa-apaan ini?

"Snape… membunuh… Dumbledore," ujar anak itu, jelas sekali, membuat bulu kudukku meremang. "Snape membunuh Dumbledore! _Akan kubunuh dia!_"

Serta-merta, aku terduduk di tempat.

Aku mengenal nama Albus Dumbledore. Tentu saja, aku kan pernah berkorespondensi dengannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Dari apa yang kudengar dari adikku, dia adalah kepala sekolah yang bijaksana dan konon dikenal sebagai penyihir terhebat di muka bumi, di samping Lord Voldemort (oh, ternyata pengetahuanku tentang dunia sihir tak sesempit yang kukira).

Apa aku mendengar dengan benar? Betulkah Dumbledore telah terbunuh? Dan yang telah membunuh penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa itu adalah... Severus?

Tidak mungkin. Ini tak masuk akal. Apakah ternyata Severus Snape sudah menjadi penyihir hitam besar yang menakutkan?

Apakah Severus kini bergabung menjadi pengikut Lord Voldemort, yang merupakan musuh besar Dumbledore?

Apakah Severus, pria yang kucintai, benar-benar telah melakukan perbuatan keji itu?

Kepanikan melandaku selama aku duduk di lantai yang dingin. Kubenamkan kepalaku ke lutut, jantungku berdebar kencang. Dan saat itu juga kesadaran aneh menghantamku seperti palu godam.

Severus Snape tidak bersalah. Tidak mungkin. Apapun yang terjadi, pasti ada kekeliruan.

Aku tidak percaya Severus-ku bisa berbuat begitu. Severus-ku bukan pembunuh.

Dengan bodohnya, aku memercayai keyakinan gila yang membuncah itu. Aku memang tak pernah menyimak kehidupannya seiring berlalunya masa kecil kami, tapi entah kenapa aku meyakininya. Dan seluruh partikel tubuhku percaya bahwa Severus tidak bersalah. Aku percaya dia adalah manusia yang baik, seseorang yang hebat, dibalik pembawaannya yang tanpa emosi dan penampilannya yang aneh.

Aku jadi semakin membenci Harry Potter, dan bersikap dua kali lebih kasar terhadapnya pada hari-hari berikutnya.

.

--xXx--

.

_We prepare too much for the times of meeting the ones we love._

_But sometimes we don't prepare enough for the times of living without them._

.

**1998**

Aku masih ingat jelas peristiwa sekitar sembilan bulan lalu. Orang-orang itu memasuki rumah kami seolah kami mempersilakan mereka masuk—sungguh tidak tahu adat. Dan kami harus meninggalkan Privet Drive nomor empat bersama mereka, menuju tempat antah berantah, lagi-lagi gara-gara bocah Potter sialan itu.

Dia sudah tujuh belas tahun sekarang, sungguh cepat waktu berlalu. Sesuai 'pemaksaan' Dumbledore di surat yang ditinggalkannya dua windu lalu, aku harus tetap membiarkan Harry tinggal di rumah kami sampai dia akil balig.

Tadinya aku sudah merasa lega—karena begitu umurnya cukup, dia akan segera menyingkir dari kehidupan kami. Namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika diberitahu bahwa _kami_lah yang harus meninggalkan Privet Drive, karena rumah kami sudah tidak aman lagi dari bahaya sekelompok orang kejam yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Pelahap Maut'.

Sungguh tidak adil.

Kami diberikan sebuah rumah yang ukurannya sama seperti rumah lama kami di Little Whinging, di wilayah London yang tak kukenal. Rasanya aneh sekali, karena kami jadi seperti hidup dalam pelarian. Siang-malam selalu ada yang berjaga di halaman, membawa-bawa tongkat yang bisa berkedip-kedip.

Anehnya, dari apa yang kudengar dari orang-orang Orde itu, mereka tidak bisa menemukan lokasi Harry Potter.

Jadi, anak itu sudah melanglang buana entah ke mana. Hebat sekali. Persis ayahnya.

Kami bertiga—aku, Vernon dan Dudley—sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan baru kami yang terlindungi dan—aku tidak bisa menyangkal—sangat layak. Dudley masuk ke sebuah sekolah di dekat pemukiman kami, dan Vernon mulai kembali bekerja di kantor pusat Grunnings yang memang letaknya di London, mereka selalu dikawal anggota Orde ke mana pun mereka pergi, dalam penyamaran.

Tidak nyaman, tapi aman. Lama kelamaan aku percaya juga pada mereka.

Tapi pada suatu pagi, sesuatu menyentakku seperti sebuah hantaman keras di kepala.

Dudley, anakku tersayang, baru saja berulang tahun yang kedelapan belas. Akhirnya dia mencapai usia akil balignya. Vernon dan aku merayakannya dengan lebih bersemangat dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya, tentu saja. Aku juga sesungguhnya ingin merayakan perubahan dalam keluarga kami sejak pindah ke London. Kami jadi lebih sering tertawa dan Vernon tidak lagi terlalu temperamen. Dudley sendiri pun tidak lagi manja dan mulai lebih ramah kepada orang-orang. Semua jadi terasa lebih damai dan... normal.

Dan omong-omong soal Dudley yang akil balig, tiba-tiba aku teringat pada surat yang dikirimkan kepadaku delapan belas tahun silam.

_Tuney_, tulis Lily di surat itu. _Simpanlah surat ini baik-baik. Aku sesungguhnya merencanakan akan memberikannya kepada Harry saat dia dewasa nanti. Meskipun begitu, jikalau terjadi sesuatu dan aku harus pergi lebih cepat... Kuharap kau akan menggantikan posisiku untuk menyampaikannya kepada anakku._

Oh, aku melupakannya! Surat yang dititipkan Lily, hanya beberapa saat sebelum Severus datang ke Privet Drive dan menangis di hadapanku. Seharusnya aku malah sudah memberikannya kepada Harry. Di manakah surat itu kuletakkan? Apakah malah sudah hilang?

Kurasa di lemari pakaian. Atau malah di gudang? Yang jelas, surat itu tak mungkin terbuang. Pasti masih ada di rumah lama kami...

Didorong perasaan sedikit bersalah terhadap almarhumah adikku, dan juga rasa penasaran akan isi surat itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk naik kereta ke Surrey. Sendirian. Kukatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku ingin mengecek rumah lama kami karena ada barang berharga yang tertinggal.

Tapi rumah itu tidak aman, begitu kata salah seorang 'pengawal'ku. Aku bersikeras cuma mampir sebentar, dan aku akan hati-hati sekali.

Dan entah bagaimana, aku memenangkan diplomasi itu. Jadilah aku berangkat ke sana pada awal bulan Mei, saat musim panas menjelang.

Kesedihan melandaku ketika aku tiba di Privet Drive nomor empat sore itu. Rumah kami yang tadinya apik dan terawat kini rusak, tak terurus. Pintu-pintu dan jendela-jendelanya jebol, seakan pernah ada sekawanan maling liar menerobos masuk. Ada bekas terbakar di rerumputan dan jalan mobil. Jelaslah sudah bahwa para Pelahap Maut itu memang mencari-cari Harry ke sini. Aku bergidik.

Kelihatannya tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam, jadi aku memberanikan diri masuk.

Keadaan di dalam sama mengenaskannya. Perabotan semuanya tumbang atau terbalik atau robek-robek atau hancur berkeping-keping. Perapian listriknya jebol. Dan ada lubang menganga di lantai dapur—astaga, apa _sih_ yang mereka lakukan di rumah_ku_? Aku mendorong pintu kamar utama yang telah bergantung pada satu engsel.

Lemariku juga sudah diobrak-abrik. Aku mengintip dengan kecewa. Sekali lihat saja sudah jelas surat Lily tak ada di sini. Aku memeriksa ke mana-mana—di bawah ranjang, meja rias—tapi nihil. Sejenak aku merasa bodoh. Kenapa aku harus susah-susah begini? Mungkin surat itu sudah tercuci bertahun-tahun lalu, atau mungkin entah bagaimana Harry sudah menerimanya, mungkin Lily menitipkannya entah pada siapa lagi—

"Mencari ini?"

Darahku benar-benar tersirap—aku menahan napas. Ada seseorang di ambang pintu.

"Tak kusangka, kau masih mengingatnya juga."

Aku berbalik, masih menahan napas. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati sosok itu di sana. Sosok berpakaian serbahitam dengan rambut hitam lurus menjuntai membingkai wajahnya yang tegas. Mata hitamnya tak berkedip menatapku, yang sudah kehilangan separo akal sehat dalam sekejap.

Dia muncul lagi, mengacaukan suasana hatiku lagi.

Severus Snape telah tampak semakin tua, dan suaranya semakin licin.

Tangannya memegang sebuah amplop yang telah terbuka. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti surat Lily. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu soal surat itu?

"Kau," ujarku lambat-lambat. "Severus, kau membunuh Dumbledore."

Ekspresinya sama sekali tak berubah. Dia masih menatapku tajam.

"Rupanya aku bahkan sudah terkenal di kalangan Muggle sebagai pembunuh."

Caranya melafalkan 'Muggle' itu sungguh tak pernah kulupakan.

"Jadi, kau akan memberikan surat ini kepada Harry Potter."

"Ya," jawabku tegas. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya dari tangan Severus, namun dia memegangnya erat-erat sehingga tidak bisa terlepas. "Bagaimana kau tahu soal ini?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" tukas Severus, nadanya agak tinggi dan terdengar pahit. "Lily menaruh kepercayaannya lebih besar kepadaku, bahkan dibanding _kau_."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dititipkannya kepadamu saja?" aku membentaknya, entah datang dari mana keberanian itu.

"Rupanya dia menganggap akan lebih baik kalau bibinya yang menyampaikan—"

"Lebih baik daripada orang yang _mencintainya_, begitu ya?"

Wajah Severus mengeras. "Lily—dan Potter—"

"Lily dan James Potter jatuh cinta di tahun ketujuh mereka," tukasku, masih sedikit berapi-api, "dan dia lama-lama menyadari bahwa cintanya kepada_mu_ tidak lebih dari sebatas teman baik. Teman yang sangat baik," aku berpaling sejenak, ke arah rongsokan ranjang yang berdebu, "tapi James..."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang kami," hardik Severus.

"Aku cukup tahu untuk menyaksikan hatimu hancur saat Lily menikahi James, dan tak pernah bisa memperbaikinya sampai hari ini."

Severus tampak marah sekali. Dia berjalan ke arahku, dan memelototiku. "Kalau begitu," desisnya, "kau harus membaca surat itu."

Aku bergeming. "Kalau kau memang mencintai Lily, kau akan merelakannya dalam keadaan apapun. Dan kau seharusnya melanjutkan hidupmu dengan tenang."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang?" teriak Severus di wajahku, membuat labah-labah jatuh dari langit-langit. "Belum pernah—aku merasakan cinta—seperti yang diberikan Lily kepadaku—"

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu—dan keluargamu—dan seluruh hidupmu—dan kisah cintamu dengan Lily—tapi—aku—aku mencintaimu!" aku terengah-engah. "Aku mencintaimu! Dan kau _tak pernah_ peduli!"

Nah, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku malah membongkar isi hatiku seperti sedang membongkar kardus tua tak terpakai. Aku mengatakannya kepada Severus Snape—apa yang kupikirkan?

Severus tampak kebingungan setengah mati. "A-apa? Kau...?"

"Ya, aku, Muggle kotor yang tak berarti ini! Sampah yang tak pernah kaupedulikan ini! Muggle sampah ini sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak dulu—dulu sekali, kalau saja kau menyadarinya!" dan air mata pun tumpah di pipiku yang kurus. "Tapi kau hanya memandang Lily, dan selalu Lily—

"Dan tahukah kau? Ternyata aku lebih baik darimu dalam hal ini. Aku menerima sepenuhnya kau bersama adikku, meskipun, perasaan itu tak pernah berkurang sejak—"

"Peduli apa aku soal perasaan_mu_?" Severus meledak, emosinya telah kembali. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk mencintaiku, tidak pernah!"

"Aku juga tidak _memintamu_ untuk itu!" seruku kepadanya, surat di tangannya tampak berkeriut dalam genggaman yang erat. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti seperti apa seharusnya mengelola perasaanmu, seperti yang telah kulakukan, karena aku peduli padamu, Severus!"

Dia telah menarik napas untuk menjawab, tapi kemudian terdengar ledakan keras dari luar. Serta-merta, Severus Snape menarik sebatang kayu dari jubahnya dan berbalik menghadapi pintu.

"A-ada apa...?"

"Mereka tahu kau di sini," gumam Severus. "Kau tidak seharusnya datang lagi. Berdirilah di belakangku."

Aku menurutinya, jantungku berdegup kencang sekali, gabungan antara gugup di dekat Severus dan takut diserang.

"Apa mereka... Pelahap Maut?"

Severus tidak menjawab, namun aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika dia berkonsentrasi pada sekelilingnya, berusaha menangkap bunyi apapun yang mencurigakan. Tongkatnya teracung tegas, seperti seorang prajurit yang siap menyerang. Lalu dia berbisik, "Mereka tak pernah meninggalkan Privet Drive, kalau-kalau Potter kembali..."

Lalu dia menarik kerudung di jubahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ada ledakan lagi, kali ini terjadinya di ruangan tempat kami berada sekarang. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ada yang menjeritkan frase aneh ke dalam ruangan.

"_Petrificus totalus!_"

Severus mendorongku sehingga kutukannya menabrak dinding. Aku bisa melihat, dalam beberapa detik saja, kamar tidurku telah dipenuhi oleh setidaknya satu peleton orang-orang berjubah dan bertopeng.

"Itu si Muggle Dursley!" pekik salah seorang di antaranya.

"Hei, kau! Apa kau Harry Potter?"

Ada ledakan-ledakan lagi; sepertinya semua penyihir itu saling mengirimkan mantra-mantra. Kedudukan kami sangat tidak imbang. Aku hanya bersama Severus, dikelilingi oleh sepasukan penjahat yang siap membunuh. Severus sama sekali tidak bersuara; dia mengibaskan tongkatnya ke segala arah, menangkis berbagai jampi-jampi dan memantrai hampir semua anggota Pelahap Maut.

Sementara itu, aku hanya berdiri terpaku, berhadapan dengan Severus di depanku dan dinding reyot di belakangku.

Benarkah Severus adalah anggota Pelahap Maut? Kalau begitu... kenapa dia melindungiku? Kenapa dia tidak membunuhku saja? Kenapa dia harus nekat melawan rekan-rekannya sendiri, dengan kepala berkerudung, tanpa suara, sehingga tak bisa dikenali? Kenapa—?

"_Diffindo!_" seru Pelahap Maut yang paling dekat.

Dan kerudung jubah Severus langsung robek.

Atmosfer dalam ruangan langsung berubah, semua orang tampak _shock_ berat. Aku juga terkesiap. Dia sudah ketahuan.

"S-Snape?!" seru seorang wanita bertampang kejam berpelupuk tebal di sudut.

Severus menggeram marah dan memanfaatkan satu detik yang hening itu untuk meneriakkan mantra terakhirnya.

"_Obliviato maxima!_"

Dan saat berikutnya, dia menyambar lenganku dan berputar di tempat, membawaku melewati semacam pipa karet teramat sempit dan membuatku sesak napas...

Ketika akhirnya menyentuh udara lagi, kami sudah berada di sebuah jalanan hampir gelap yang kosong. Ternyata malam sudah turun.

Aku panik.

"Severus! D-di mana kita?" suaraku melengking tak karuan. Aku mengabaikan darah yang mengalir di pelipisku karena serangan-serangan tadi. "Kau... kau sudah ketahuan oleh teman-temanmu, aku sungguh minta maaf..."

"Mereka bukan teman-temanku," bentak Severus dalam gelap.

Dia sudah berbalik untuk berjalan pergi, tapi aku menghentikannya.

"Aku... aku tidak mengerti!" seruku, sementara ribuan pertanyaan meledak dalam otakku. "Kau anggota mereka, kan? Tapi kenapa... kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Bagaimana... bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal surat Lily? Dan..." aku menelan ludah, sementara Severus diam saja, menungguku melanjutkan. "Apakah kau _tahu_ sesuatu soal rencana pembunuhan keluarga Potter? Kau sebenarnya berada di pihak siapa?"

Sementara aku terengah bertanya, bisa kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku masih terus membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan; pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengendap di kepalaku selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. "Apakah kau berencana untuk menyerahkan Harry Potter kepada si... si Kau-Tahu-Siapa? Selama mengajar di Hogwarts, apakah kau _mata-mata_nya? Apakah...?"

Dan kata-kataku berhenti mendadak. Bukan hanya kata-kataku saja, kurasa fungsi jantung dan otakku juga berhenti.

Severus Snape memelukku. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Di tengah jalan sepi itu. Sambil menangis.

"Petunia," gumamnya. Suaranya masih kaku seperti biasa, namun isakan kecilnya masih terdengar. "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Apakah ini nyata? Apakah aku sudah gila?

Aku tak bisa bicara. Dia masih memelukku, bahkan tak bergerak. Jantungku mulai berfungsi kembali, kelewat efektif malah, karena ia berdegup luar biasa cepat. Dia mendekapku dengan begitu hangat, sehingga membuatku heran—bukankah dia selalu tampak dingin? Rambut Severus menggesek pipiku, naik-turun, karena dia masih terus menangis.

Laki-laki memang tak seharusnya menangis. Dan ketika mereka menangis, itu tandanya mereka tengah dilanda kesedihan yang amat sangat menyiksa.

"Aku tidak mau melukaimu, karena... karena kau adalah darah daging Lily. Aku akan terus menjaga apapun yang tersisa darinya, sekecil apapun."

Lalu Severus melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang kelam, ekspresinya sangat serius. "Petunia, kau orang pertama yang akan mengetahui hal ini, selain almarhum Albus Dumbledore. Rahasiakanlah selama aku hidup...

"Pertama, aku _memang_ anggota Pelahap Maut. Kedua, aku tidak memberikan kesetiaanku pada mereka, melainkan pada Dumbledore. Ketiga, aku memberitahumu semua ini, karena segalanya akan segera berakhir. Sekarang," dia menengadah, menatap langit malam yang makin hitam. "Harry Potter sudah berada di Hogwarts. Dan dia sudah nyaris ketahuan. Akan ada pertempuran berdarah malam ini, dan aku...

"Aku tidak akan selamat. Dan aku sudah menyerah. Betapapun kuatnya Jampi Memori-ku, aku sudah tertangkap basah melindungi seorang Muggle..."

Aku menyentuh lengannya, berusaha menyampaikan beribu-ribu kata maaf, namun dia melambai dengan tegas.

"Ketidaksetiaanku pada Pangeran Kegelapan akan segera terungkap. Aku hanya ingin memastikan... ada yang mengetahui rahasia ini dan tetap hidup untuk menyampaikannya. Petunia, kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk itu. Setelah aku mati nanti..."

"Kau tidak boleh mati..." ujarku panik.

"...kau harus menyampaikan surat ini kepada Harry," Severus menyodorkan surat yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Surat titipan Lily delapan belas tahun lalu. "Dia berhak mengetahui kebenarannya."

Dia lalu menghela napas. "Dan satu hal lagi... Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa mencintaimu. Hatiku hanya untuk adikmu, selamanya, dan kurasa kau mengetahui itu..."

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Aku selalu mengerti, Severus."

Lalu dia bergerak mundur, mengejang, seakan sedang kesakitan. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram lengan kirinya seolah terbakar. Dia mengernyit.

"Aku telah dipanggil. Mereka sudah menemukan Harry Potter."

Air mata telah hilang sepenuhnya, baik dari mataku maupun mata Severus. Kini dia menatapku dengan pandangan setajam elang.

"Kau bisa pulang, rumahmu hanya dua blok dari sini," ujarnya. "Aku tak bisa ber-Apparate persis di sana karena banyak anggota Orde. Selamat tinggal..."

Dia berputar di tempat. Jubah hitamnya berkibar seakan melambaikan perpisahan...

"...Tuney."

.

--xXx--

.

_It is better to be a failure at something you love than to be a success at something you hate._

(George Burns)

.

**1999**

"_Harry, anakku,_

_Surat ini tidak akan jadi begitu panjang. _

_Aku yakin sejauh ini kau telah menjalani hidupmu dengan sangat baik. __Maafkan ibumu ini, yang tak bisa menemanimu menjalani hari-hari itu. Namun aku yakin kau telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang tangguh dan berhati lembut, karena kau adalah anak yang sangat istimewa._

_Ada sesuatu yang sudah seharusnya sejak dulu kauketahui._

_Hingga hari ini, kau mengetahui bahwa kedua orangtuamu bernama Lily dan James Potter. Secara hukum, hal itu memang benar... Namun kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu. Maafkan aku, Harry. Ini memang kesalahanku, sesuatu yang seharusnya tak pantas kulakukan._

_Ayah biologismu bukanlah James Potter._

_Aku mempunyai seorang teman dekat saat masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Hubungan kami memang begitu dekat, dan masih terus begitu hingga akhirnya aku menikah dengan James. Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghormatiku lagi setelah mengetahui hal ini, namun kau tetap harus tahu. Terjadi ketidaksengajaan pada saat itu, dan aku sadar betul bahwa anak yang sedang kukandung adalah anaknya. Anak seorang pria bernama Severus Snape._

_Aku tidak tahu apakah kau mengenalnya atau tidak, Harry. Yang jelas, dia adalah sahabat baikku, dan kami bahkan pernah menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar teman baik. Kau mungkin ingin tahu seperti apa dia. Severus Snape adalah pria yang sangat baik. Dia pintar dan sangat teguh berpendirian. Dia berani dan bertanggungjawab. Aku yakin karakternya menurun kepadamu, Nak._

_Sekali lagi, maafkan aku jika surat ini mengecewakanmu. Jika kau belum pernah mendengar tentang Severus, mungkin kau bisa mencarinya dan menyampaikan berita ini kepadanya... karena dia sendiri tidak tahu tentang ini. Aku menyimpan rahasia ini sendirian. Hanya sendirian._

_Kurasa surat ini sampai di sini saja, anakku. __Semoga harimu menyenangkan, hingga seterusnya._

_Salam kasih,_

_Lily._"

Bahkan setelah setahun berlalu, surat dengan tulisan tangan ibunya itu tak pernah lepas dari tangan Harry.

Kami berdua sedang berada di sisi-sisi makam _ebony_ yang hitam kelam. Aku dan keponakanku, Harry Potter. Ya, Harry Potter _yang itu_, yang akhirnya mengalahkan Lord Voldemort dan menjadi selebritis di dunianya.

Dan makam hitam itu adalah makamnya Severus Snape.

Setahun lalu, setelah dia meninggalkanku di jalanan London yang sepi, dia kembali ke Hogwarts dan kemudian terbunuh, digigit ular besar peliharaan Voldemort. Sungguh menyakitkan ketika aku menerima beritanya, karena saat aku mengetahui kebenaran itu, semuanya telah terlambat...

Aku langsung membaca surat Lily malam itu juga, dan seketika itu juga aku merasa akan pingsan. Ternyata, Harry adalah... anak Severus? _Well_, seharusnya aku tidak terkejut, karena Severus dan Lily sempat berpacaran selama masih sekolah. Namun apakah itu berarti kesetiaannya kepada James tidak sempurna?

Aku tak mau memikirkan itu... Karena aku sendiri bisa merasakan dilema adikku. Saat aku menikah dengan Vernon Dursley, apakah aku merasakan hatiku setia kepadanya? Tidak. Severus Snape selalu membayangi hari-hariku. Namun rasa cinta tumbuh seiring dengan waktu. Kurasa itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Manusia pasti selalu pernah khilaf...

Yang menjadi masalah adalah, selama ini aku telah salah bersikap.

Kenapa aku membenci Harry Potter? Karena dia adalah anak James, orang yang telah merebut Lily dari Severus dan membuatnya menderita. Jadi _aku_ pun membuat Harry menderita. Jika aku tahu bahwa dia adalah darah daging Severus, apa yang akan kulakukan terhadapnya?

Aku akan memperlakukannya bagai putra raja. Mungkin lebih. Aku akan memberinya cukup makan. Aku tidak akan menghajarnya seminggu sekali. Aku mungkin akan menyejajarkannya dengan Dudley, atau mungkin lebih.

Apakah aku menyesal? Ya, aku sangat menyesal. Dan penyesalanku membuatku tidak tidur selama banyak malam. Harry Potter, manusia yang paling kubenci, ternyata adalah anak dari pria yang kucintai. Menyakitinya berarti sama saja dengan menyakiti Severus. Betapa ironis! Dan betapa menyakitkan! Seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu kembali pada saat aku menemukan bayi itu di pintu rumahku. Namun aku tak bisa, dan tak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali menangis menderita di hadapan suami dan anakku yang kebingungan.

Jadi, di sinilah aku sekarang. Bersama anak Severus yang telah kutelantarkan.

Harry berlutut di sisi nisannya yang hitam.

"Kuharap kau telah berbahagia di sana," aku mendengarnya bicara pelan. "Dan kuharap... kau bisa kembali bertemu ibuku. Aku yakin keadaan di sana akan berbeda. James akan bersikap baik padamu. Dia dan Sirius akan menerimamu sebagai anggota keluarga, dan Dumbledore juga pasti akan senang sekali menyambutmu…" suara Harry terdengar seperti sedang mendongeng sambil melamun.

Harry menghela napas sekali, tangannya masih belum lepas dari nisan itu.

"Banyak hal yang aku baru ketahui setelah kau pergi. Seandainya aku tahu lebih dulu, lebih banyak... Mungkin penyesalanku tidak akan jadi sebesar ini," gumam Harry. "Bagaimanapun, kau sudah tenang sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku sangat menghormatimu.

"Semoga kau senang di sana... Dad."

Aku tidak bicara apa-apa, perkataan Harry nyaris telah mewakili seluruh kalimat dalam hatiku yang ingin kuungkapkan. Aku menatap gundukan itu, yang kontras sekali dengan makam pualam putih di sebelahnya. _Kau harus tahu, Severus_, aku membatin, _pengorbananmu sejauh ini tidak sia-sia. Sesungguhnya, tak ada pengorbanan yang sia-sia._

Masih tanpa suara, selagi Harry memandangi nisannya, aku meletakkan sebuket bunga yang kubawa jauh-jauh dari London untuk mengunjungi makam ini di Inggris utara. Kuletakkan di bagian kepalanya. Bunga itu masih segar, karena perjalanan ke sini tadi dilakukan secara sihir, sehingga tidak makan seharian penuh. Aku tersenyum sekilas, lalu menoleh ke arah kastil Hogwarts yang menjulang di kejauhan.

Kastil itu adalah rumah Severus. Dan aku merasa tenang dan nyaman di rumahnya.

Harry memanggilku. "Bibi Petunia?"

Aku menoleh kepadanya. Selama setahun ini aku telah mencoba memperbaiki kesalahanku dengan bersikap lebih baik padanya, mencoba menawarinya kehidupan yang layak... Namun anak itu bukanlah tipe pendendam, untunglah. Aku menjadi cepat pulih dan tidak berlama-lama berkubang kesedihan.

Aku mencintai Severus sejak dulu. Sejak masa kanak-kanak. Hingga dewasa. Hingga sekarang—menua. Bahkan hingga orangnya sendiri telah pergi. Dan meskipun berjuta tetes air mata sudah terbuang, aku takkan menyesalinya. Cinta ini... lebih berharga dari apapun.

"Ya, Harry?"

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Ah, benar juga, anak itu punya jadwal pelatihan Auror hari ini. Dia harus buru-buru.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi."

Harry menghampiriku dengan wajah tersenyum lebar. Aku menyambutnya, merangkulnya seperti anakku sendiri, dan kami berjalan bersama menuju sebuah mobil keluaran Ford yang terparkir di dekat danau. Mobil yang punya mesin jet dan Buster Tidak Tampak.

Sekali lagi aku menoleh ke belakang, ke arah dua makam hitam-putih yang bersebelahan itu. Bunga lili yang kutinggalkan di makam hitam itu seperti bercahaya di bawah sinar matahari. Aku teringat saat bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika aku selalu menatap Severus dengan penuh kegundahan, karena aku tahu hatinya bukan milikku. Namun kini aku telah jauh lebih dewasa. Pada akhirnya, waktulah yang akan mengajarkan cara terbaik untuk segala hal.

Inti dari segalanya adalah, menerima. Betapapun pahitnya.

Karena yang telah terjadi memang begitulah adanya.

_._

_Here lies_

_Severus Snape_

_1960-1998_

_The greatest sacrific__e is a sacrifice that ends here._

.

--xXx--

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

Thanks buat **ambudaff **atas infonya mengenai 'sebuah fict luar yang dia lupa judulnya', di mana terdapat gambaran mengenai makam Sev dan Dumby yang bersebelahan dan nuansanya hitam-putih. Ih waw, emang kereeen! *tos sama Ambu*

**A/N**: Mianhaeyo! Maafkan saya karena adegan di tahun 1998 itu BENAR-BENAR OOC, malah jadi kayak film Korea! Ada adegan pelukannya pula, dan si Sev jadi melankolis begitu. Argh! Saya pasti sudah tercemar film-film Korea... sekali lagi maaf! *bungkuk-bungkuk* Dan setelah saya baca ulang, kayaknya fict ini aneh dan gaje bener. Euh! Maafkan saya... TT_TT

Saya tahu saya norak banget karena nebengin quotation dari lagu Korea (pas sebelom taun 1972, in case you didn't realize :D), tapi saya lagi seneng denger lagu ini. Hehe. Dan saya lagi naksir berat sama penyanyinya, Jang Geun-Seok! Anak ini jago akting, jago nyanyi, ah, pokoknya semua artis Korea laen kalah deh. Nggak banyak artis bertalenta kayak dia, kalo yang laen mah cuma modal tampang imut doang... *ditabokin* Tapi bener deh! Saya aja langsung jatoh cinta setelah nonton satu episode _You're Beautiful_. Ayooo semua nonton JGS~!!! *promoosiii*


End file.
